Omega 2 Character Profiles
=Bass= Profile: Coresatsuno Siphondel Basic Sign Up Name: Coresatsuno Siphondel Nickname (optional): Bass Gender: Male Height (optional): Weight (optional): Appearance: Click Here http://www.maj.com/gallery/Bass/Anime/b712zp.jpg Age (character?s age not yours, must be at least 16): 22 Bio (optional): None yet. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Dark Knight Element: Darkness Weapon Type: Zweihander Blade Weapon Name (optional): Dragon Tail Weapon Picture (optional): Dragon's Tail http://www.maj.com/gallery/Bass/Weapons/sword2-front.jpg Weapon Bio (optional): None yet. Skills/Magic* (5 max): > Grave Digger: Jumps up high and dives down, impaling his blade into the opponent or ground. > Soul Griever: Dark energy surrounds the blade and empowers it. > Dark Aura: An aura surrounds Bass and protects him from attacks for a short while. > Inner Demon: Unleashes a barrage of devastating blows that can steal one's soul according to legend. > Flight: Bass spreads his dark purple-blue-black wings and hovers in the air. They dissapear after a while. Limit Break** (1 only): > Bass's blade shatters into pieces and he is pulled to each of the pieces surrounding the target. Each piece forms a sword, adding to the sword every time. Before he obtains a new piece, he slashes through the opponent. After collecting all the pieces, his origional sword is formed again with a dark empowerment. He is then pulled down to the target and skewers them with an explosion of dark energy. Note: This move will not be used against another RPer unless they deserve to die. Bass will not use his limit break unless it's a dire situation. =DemonSlayer= Profile: Raizen Toshira Name: Raizen Toshira Gender: Male Height: 6'1 Weight: 180 lbs Appearance: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v283/monkey6/white_guy.bmp Age: ??? Bio: Raizen is rumored to be the man who killed the Legend known as Gilgamesh. He has been through the Gates of Babylon and explored its secrets and weapons. This is where he learned the ability to summon the Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble, which he promised himself not to use in this tournament. Perhaps it'll be used in the next. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Ninja Element: Wind Weapon Type: Zanpakutou (2 Swords) Weapon Name: Shikai (Talon + Talion) & Bankai (Sky + Jade) Weapon Picture: Jade: http://img434.imageshack.us/img434/5441/sky1r8mj.jpg Sky: http://img460.imageshack.us/img460/5903/langrisser2wc.jpg Weapon Bio: Jade and Sky are fragments of Raizen's soul, which live inside his Zanpakutou. These souls give Raizen a new attire when he ascends into Bankai and new or upgraded attacks. Skills/Magic: ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Materialization: Each time Raizen swings the blade of one of his Swords, invisible threads of his sword's energies cling to whatever was struck, at his will Raizen can turn these threads into anything he wants. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Complete Hypnotism: If the opponent sees Raizen draw his swords, then they will be subdued to his hypnotism skills until he decides to release it. This technique can continue for years or until Raizen changes his mind. Raizen will be able to make any illusion he wishes, come true, this is favorite move, and one of his most dangerous. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Zangeki: Raizen's swords extend to any extent he wishes. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Can switch positions with the enemy. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Kita Kaze Nakigoe, Soba Nanpou Warai. Sono Tenrai Kaze Mune Shouri Tai Mai Teki Gotoku Za Higashi Ken Sono Nishi Gattai Tame Shou Bantan Ada Motte Tsuyoi Ichijin, Kinai Sono Kyuuten Gekitotsu Tai Hantaisha! Purotekuto Touhou! (North Wind cries while the South laughs. The Divine Wind will prevail against my enemy as the East and the West unite to destroy their foes with a mighty gust of Wind while the Heavens clash against opponents! Protect me! ) Talon dissapears and the feathers on the hilt solidify and become armor, green armor. Raizen fuses with the Wind to make himself faster, since Wind is everywhere, so is he. The Guard of Talon becomes Wings which attach to Raizen's back. The blade adds to Talion and makes it longer and bigger, faster and more powerful. Whatever direction Raizen swings the blade in explodes. In this mode Raizen is able to control the Wind, he can only access this mode if he says the aforementioned incantation. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Limit Break: (Combination technique) Name: Way of Binding 99 This is the strongest of all binding spells. The spell comes in three parts and each part strengthens the binding even more untill the final lock kills/renders the person unconscious. Way of Binding 99 Alpha: the first part of this binding spell. The caster uses extreme mental control to force the spritrons in the air into metal shackles. These shackles close tightly around the persons arms and weigh alot forcing the person to the ground. The shackles restrict sprit energy for the most part. Way of Binding 99 Beta: The second part of this binding spell. The caster concentrates even harder now causing the spritrons in the air to form a coffin. This coffin fully restricts the persons sprit power from flowing. The other added effect is that the person can move or see what is coming next. Way of Binding 99 Gamma: The final stage of the binding spell. The caster concentrates soli on the casting now. Spritrons in the air form 20 knifes that penetrate the boxes sides killing/knocking out the person inside. This bring death to the person in the box but all other forms must done first. =megagarurumon= Profile: James Howlett Basic Sign up: Name:James howlett Nickname:Lycan Gender:male Height:6'7" Weight:230 lbs Apperance:Wolf Warrior(puts on a wolf mask) http://store.rabbitvalley.org/image_cache/2200.jpg Age:20 Bio:None Battle sign up Job class:Knight Element:Earth Weapon type:2 handed sword Weapon Name:Wolf Blade Weapon Apperance:Wolf Blade http://maj.com/gallery/OmegaTahu92/Mr-Sanelli/sword.jpg Weapon Bio:none Skills/Magic 1:Demolition:James jumps in the air and using his 2 fist slams the ground creating a devastating Quake. 2:Blood lust:Using his sword,James does a powerful 3 hit combo slash that even after the attack,enemy still receives damage from bleeding. 3:Animalize:James restores his health a little bit by using his inner animal. 4:Tough skin:James using his energy hardens his skin,protecting him from strong attacks. 5:Vaulting Fury:James does a fury of flip kicks to enemy Limit break Tornado Force Blast: James starts to spin his sword,Creating a wind force.He spins it for a while as each spin the wind force gets stronger.Then he stops spinning and immediately slams the sword on the ground creating a force quake. =NeoGenesses= Profile: Nuur Al-Qatar Name: Nuur Al-Qatar Nickname (optional): Fire Starter Gender: Male Height (optional): 6'3 Weight (optional): 207 Appearance: He is very muscular where's no shirt, he has a scar accross his for head shaped like a crescent. Both his arms are tapped from the shoulder to the finger tips. He has arabic writing on his chest http://www.nmhschool.org/tthornton/images/AllahuAkbar.jpg His face is always calm. Age (character?s age not yours, must be at least 16): 27 Bio (optional): Nuur lived in a villiage inside a desert, their villiage was located on an oasis. He has lived to learn the ways of his people. The use of fire and being able to control it is on of the biggest fundamentals of his culture. Within his tribe at the age of 15 you go through a ritual in order to become a man. Nuur wen't through this ritual in which you have to stay on the dessert without moving and even eating for week's on end naked. You have to use the you'r ability to control fire in order to survive. It is said ounce you go through this you will have a unbreakable bond with the sun even at night. You become stronger as you feed on heat. Nuur passed the ritual but at a great cost his arms were burned from enduring the heat more then he was required to. He has told his people that he is the "Nuur warrior"(light warrior). Thus giving himeself the name Nuur but they outcasted him after he tried fighting the head fire master. Now he want's to prove to his villiage that he has changed by winning the tournament and bringging the winnings to the fire master to prove that he is the nuur warrior and also to be forgivin by him. He has been training near an isolated volcanoe trying to harness it's power's. But now he is finnaly ready for the tournament. Job Class: Ninja Element: Fire Weapon Type: none Weapon Name (optional): Weapon Picture (optional): Weapon Bio (optional): Skills/Magic* (5 max): Rising Pheonix: Nuur gather's energy through his body and outward causing a heat wave instantaneously. He then uses jujitsu punching the air and luring it back causing the molecules in the air to heaten even further he dose this repeatedly. Then he punches outward one more time with his left hand concentrates then flicks his wrist upward and using his right hand punches hard expelling a stream of heat tordes his enemy. He can widen this manuver or make it stronger by using his other hand. _____________________________________________________________________ Buster Vortex: Nuur put's his arms down his palms facing the ground he then concentrates and creates heat around his palm focusing it and then unleashing it creating enormus thrust for lift. While being suspended in the air spins vigorusly creating a fire vortex channeling it through his body and unleashing it upon the foe. _____________________________________________________________________ Fire jujitsu: Able to control fire exceptionaly(such as a jujitsu master) while using jujitsu also a way to counter attack water and wind techniques. The heat embodying him can vaporize water. Only used when facing a water type opponent. _____________________________________________________________________ Sleeping dragon: Using advanced jujitsu, he closes his eyes seeing evreything in infared. Using that ability he can sense evrey slight movement, shift or heat fluctuation the opponent makes thus knowing where, how and when they will attack. _____________________________________________________________________ Storm of the Sun((aka fire tempest)): Nuur gose in a self induced trance allowing him to create a storm of fire. Causing massive fire tornados and heat waves. _____________________________________________________________________ Limit Break: Hell's Gateway/lv1: Nuur focuses extreemly hard, using his bond wth the sun he put's two arms forward put's his hands side by side and touches them as though they made a diamond (index finger touching index finger and thumb touching thumb). He then concentrates and channels tremendous heat exceeding 2,000 calvin from both the earth's core and the sun. He Jumps in the air using his Buster Vortex and grasps his hands in the diamond shape ounce again. He creates a extreemly concentrated beam within his hands and expells the energy outward litteraly vaporizing anything within the area of the blast zone. Hell's Gateway/ lv2: The more advanced version he dose the same thing as above but uses half of Vokas tremendouse power to incarcinate the enemy in a mini like sun then collapsing it within them. After that Voka surrounds Nuur allowing him to open the gateway to hell and summon Vokas true form. This level last's for 1 minute and Nuur has no Consciousness thus going into a rampage. After the one minute he faints from exhaustion. Hell's Gateway/ lv3: Same as above but this time controlling The immense power of Vokas true form and sustaining it for a longer period of time. This is the full and true power of Nuur. ((Such as bass won't use unless in a diar situation)) =OmegaX= Profile: The Referee Basic Sign Up Name: The Referee Nickname: The Ref, Mr. Referee, Referee, Ref, Blind Son of a Bitch Height: 5'1 (lol) Weight: 35kg Appearance: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v600/Nightmare_SE/Ref.gif Age: 37 Bio: A man who has been put in charge of the entire tournament. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Saint Element: Holy Weapon Type: Whistle (Referee exclusive weapon). Weapon Name: Ultimate War God King Dragon Whistle Weapon Bio: A whistle of legend. Skills/Magic: - Begin! - Blows whistle to start battle. - Knock Out/Time Up - Blows whistle twice to end battle. - BANNED - Bans enemy from RP. - Warning - Warns enemy giving opposing team a chance to attack while enemy is distracted. - Disqualification - Disqualifies enemy from battle. Limit Break: Ultimate End - Ends RP. =Jyoumon/BlackWolf= Profile: Max Cromer Basic Sign Up Name: Max cromer Nickname (optional): Drakonis Gender: male Height (optional): 6 foot, 8 inches Weight (optional): 246 pounds Appearance: LATER Age (character?s age not yours, must be at least 16): 23 Bio (optional): Born of the darkness, max traveled from door to dorr young and collected small scraps of food to stay alive then, as he grew he came to understand that people would not be that understanding for a meer teenager and that he would have to learn how to fend for him self from now on instead of the neighbors, even though thier breads were always tasty, at the age of 14 he started to travel farther and farther away from the old home, until finnaly traveling the old country roads outside the town. This went on for about 5 years, until he meet a man named Garret Tommes, of course at the time max didnt know that the man was once known as the great master thief "garret". Max learned from the man that almost nobody was loyal, and that nobody except the man/woman you have a blood bond with the Earth is your alliem Max learned for 4 years the tricks of the trade until one uneventful night as they were skipping rooftops about one of the nearby villiages, that garret would slip and fall, Garret died that night in a filthy jail cell, with a rat attached to his left leg and a small peice of gold still clutched in his hand, the same peice of gold that he had first given max the night they had meet. At that moment max knew what garret had told him was true, that nobody could be trusted not even your teachers. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Thief Element: Darkness Weapon Type: Sword Weapon Name (optional): Tensaiga Weapon Picture (optional): Maybe Later Weapon Bio (optional): handed done from father to son for centurys, this sword has taken the souls of all its occupents, or keepers, and has a major strength, it can almost suck the soul straight out of the body. Skills/Magic* : Black Widow strike- charges the sword with the strength of his own soul and charges at the enemy, a deadly attack for the distracted. Mighty thunder-when the his sword and the enemys weapons collide, they produce a major thunder clap that wipes the playing field clear of anything. Black Death- brings forth a huge cloud of Desease ridden rats and sets them upon the enemy Summoning Darkness- brings a cloud of darkness straight from the heavens down to blanket the field, only thise with good eyesight and a quick reflex will survive this. Suicide- (limit Breaker)** charges the fighting field with a strong black aura and sucks it back into the sword, after a time the power builds enough to entirly DECIMATE the entire field into nothing but a black cinder(doesnt work against dark allies) Limit Break** (1 only): Suicide- The attack provides innumerable strength to any allies on the field, but if the enemy is a darkness fighter as well they also get a boost, the attack is letal to both the sender and the receiver of the attack, and will most likely kill both, (takes two of my posts to fully charge, anything before and death is not certain but major damage is fully possible) =Dragon boy= Profile: Kaimen Rosaika Basic Sign up Name:Kaimen Rosaika Nickname:Kai Gender:Male Height:6'5 Weight:150 lbs Appearance:Kaimen Age:20 Bio:Kaimen or Kai as a young boy was trained by his father to become an assassin, as his father was the most well known Assassin in his town. Since he was 10,Kaimen learned all the skills from his father.Soon when he was 14,his father was killed in a war.He then stayed with his mother.6 years then he has become a master at what his father had thought him. Battle Sign Up Job Class:Assassin Element:Wind Weapon type:double cresent blade Weapon Name:The Kodashin Weapon Picture:kodashin Weapon Bio:(none) Skills/magic: 1Lightning & Wind Devastation ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kaimen's hands charges lightning increasing the stregth of the attack.While charging,lightning will come down from the sky and wind comes from all directions.The lightning surrounds him in a circle so as the wind making kaimen float for awhile.Kaimen finally releases a destructive blast of lightning and wind that makes a force that shocks opponents and knocks them down. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 2Heavenly wave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kaimen starts to meditate storing energy.He jumps up to the clouds and charges wind energy,while the energy is charging,he unleashes a sonic wave that slows he's opponents for awhile.As that gives him time to charge.When he has charged enough energy,he holds up the energy and another sonic wave comes down but even more stronger and blasts foes off their feet,immobilising them on contact. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 3Stone immortal ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kaimen focuses hard that time slows down and he moves faster.Then he absorbs dirt powers that allows him to make a stone armor that is indestructable for awhile. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 4Black speech ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kaimen speaks a language that only some people understand.A black dust appears out of Kaimen's hand that he whispered into that covers opponents damaging them on contact. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 5Eye of the cat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kaimen focuses and his eyes become cat like and stares into an opponent eye,inflicting the opponent minds with fear that makes them vulnerable. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Limit break:Dynasty wind ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kaimen using all his strength,focuses all his power and strength into Dynasty power.Then uses his sword,and transfers all the power into it.And slams his sword on the ground making the ground brake into half and from below a Wind force from theground blasts foes off their feet,into the air they go and when they fall they become unconsious.(Kaimen must control the power so that he wont blast everything.If he does run out of control,He may destroy the whole stadium) =Ripper= Profile: Porto Basic Sign Up Name: Porto Gender: Male Appearance:... Age: 16 Bio (optional): Whatever Battle Sign Up Job Class: Ninja Element: Darkness Weapon Type: 2 swords Skills/Magic* (5 max): Delay Bomb: Throws a bomb that will latch unto the opponent within contact but will not explode until Porto commands it. Shadow Veil: Creates a protective shield that only can be used at a standstill. Self-Torture: Porto creates an aura that allows him to gain the strength of a hit Then he can use this power against the opponent. Can only be used once, and the power only lasts for one hit. Shadow Figment: Can make clones of himself, blah blah blah. Also can clone his weapon. When he swings his swords around, an illusion is created where multiple swords seem to be following the main swords. Dark Kamikase: If Porto is hit three times, he explodes. Whatever. Limit Break** (1 only): Shadow Armor: Creates a Shadow Armor that gives him access to extra abilities (is this allowed?), hurts to touch making physical attacks painful. Blood Rain*: Clouds let down acid-like rain at the opponent. The Shadow Treatment*:Creates a blast of Shadow Flame all over area * can only be used when Shadow Armor is on